Enigma
Synopsis The Enigma (or usually referred to as singularly Enigma) are superhuman abilities that manifest in special humans, mistaken for gifts from gods. These abilities usually amplify or add to the human mind, brain, functions, or physical appearance. Giving them a mutant classification. The Enigma are heredity, with a high chance of being passed down from generation to generation, however as time passed they became less likely and soon forgotten, only a few manifesting these abilities. Those who use The Enigma end up being invisible to the normal society unless confronting. They also utilize Enigmatic Energy and those who have mastered this are known as Enigma Masters (Easters). Those with an incredible amount of enigmatic energy are practically weapons of humanity, used to deploy the natures of darkness and evil. In most cases, the inherited powers will manifest different of abilities passed down by bloodline to bloodline, strangely enough including molecular structures. Enigmatic Circles Enigmatic Circles are circles conjured by the user carving or drawing a sign of a spell into something, or hovering the finger over air to weave the intricate circle. the user must have fully grasped the understanding of enigmatic concepts as well as having a depth control of their powers before initiating this spell, or else the enigmatic residue will not obey the caster and likely will combust the circle. Enigmatic Circles are regarded as the true form of inheritance, the user carves circles that represent their ancestors and seemingly 'draw' their dormant power into effect. EC's are abilities that cannot be used frequently because they cost the caster stamina, likely due to weakening their bloodline. Summoning techniques like Molly's Turtle Summon or Comet's Sword Summon are also under this category. • Song of Unison • If a large group of Enigmatic Users gather together they can perform Song of Unison, a 14,000 word incantation where the users gather into a circle and draw the design of the spell into the ground where they are gathered. Subsequently they step into pedestal-like spots where they kneel and continue the chanting of. Blaine Blaine using Lionel's enhanced knowledge has a profound mastery of Enigmatic Circles. And in fact is one of the current strongest of the next generation of Easters due to this knowledge. Enigmatic Circles are forged by drawing or carving a symbol into physically anything, as long as enigmatic energy is sealed inside of the circle, subsequently once the conjurer is prepared they call out the name of the given Enigmatic Circle, Blaine's most commonly used one being Leo Phantom Residue. • Leo Phantom Residue • This EC is initiated by Blaine drawing a lion's head into physically anything, even skin. Once the drawing is done perfectly and Enigmatic Energy is poured into it the lion head shimmers and releases a large magnitude of with a concentrated heat that fills the immediate area of the casted object, if utilized on a human other than a caster the human will likely burn and leave nothing left but ashes. • Overtake thee Nemean Possession! • Blaine draws an enigmatic circle in the ground around him, once he is stabilized in the center of it for a given amount of time the circle-- compressed with enigmatic energy, from the drawing of the prowling lion ripples enigmatic energy that envelopes Blaine and forces him to undergo transformation-- his hairs grow a little thicker and longer and protect him-- virtually indestructible hairs that can only be cut by Blaine's teeth or nails. • Sever-- the souls of the converged! • Blaine draws a straight line in the ground along with the twinkle of one of the Leo constellation's stars, he stands centered on the line and then mumbles an incantation quickly-- his and lion's soul overlay one another in a physical form before they flash and suddenly like a flash of lightning a figure conjures up-- Lionel in a humane form. The two users split their souls and allow them to make use of each others abilities, but in a severed format. Orion Orion, being virtually blind, cannot draw enigmatic circles physically without pouring some of his heat energy into it. Moreover he developed a different approach, whirling his head around and creating ribbons of smoke and flames from his eyes he utilizes this to mechanically morph his flames and smoke into an Enigmatic Circle, he seemingly does this with perfunctory. * Hell's Gate is an Enigmatic Circle technique forged by Orion during the Introduction arc, he moves his head around (thereby moving his static eyes) and weaves a gate-like symbol of flames. Subsequently the flames are stilled into the air by Orion's disablers and act as a barrier to prevent against physical attacks or attacks that can be carbonized. • Flame Drain, an attack made by Orion, usually he weaves a flame symbol onto his face's cheek, flames being one of the very few things he can read the thermal imaging of. His eyes gain the intensity of hell yet again but he reverses the effect by rolling his theoretical pupils into the back of his head, by doing this he begins to drag heat sources into his eyes. Subsequently his eyes are able to spray laser-like fire from them, but only for a limited amount of time, instead of his eyes acquiring the drawback of overuse however, his cheek does instead, and it begins to burn stronger the longer he does it. He disables this technique by enabling his Disabling Eyes: White Album. '' Weapon Specialist Spring Spring can utilize enigmatic circles as a primary ability, being able to summon highly functioning weapons by weaving circles instantaneously. = Users and Their Powers The likelihood of a female inheriting an Enigma is less than a male, however female's Enigma develop at fast rates and seemingly come with less weaknesses. Hence the cast is made up of a majority of males and few females. Blaine Battle • Leo-Form • Blaine's Engima is Lion, from his bloodline he directly inherited the mutant side, being able to-- in his humanoid form, able to slam opponents with immense strength that permeates his body, have unnatural reflexes and agility, and even capable of tracking people, things, or possessions via scents. He exhibits the habit of prowling and dropping onto all fours. Drake Grayson • Aether • Molly Jefferson • The Enhancer • Torin Center • Empathy • Cerulean Sylvester • Leviathan • Bridget Fable • Fundamental Telekinesis • Forrest Gregory • Technological Cognition • 'Orion Battle • Warped: Hell's Eyes' • . Orion's Engima is referred to as Hell's Eye, a mutation Enigma, his bloodline since the beginning of time has had ocular abilities, and as time progressed heat-oriented abilities have been added into the family therefore forging his Enigma ''Hell's Eye. Hailee Bloom • Fire Physiology • Holly Grayson • Portal Form • Steela Madilyn • Steel Control • Reanima • Bones • Aurora • Aura • Clark • Unknown • The Eridanus Family Comet Eridanus • Banhart • Madeleine Cross • Cookie Cutter Copy • • Vivian Ellis • Territory • • Spring Spiral • Weapon Specialist • • Solomon Absent • Void • • Maverick • Thunderbird • • Kyson Sylvester • Unnamed Water Ability • • Reagan Reason • Repulsion • • Einar Fright • Attraction • • Keenan Harvey • Download • • Raeburn Black • Panther • • Eric Ether • Heaven's Eyes • • Raina Fable • Gunslinger • Alderamin Battle • Magmatic Supremo • • Jace Jordan • Psychedelic Sight • • Milo Oren • Pain Transmission • • Rhett Birch • Frost Breath •